


[Wits Persuasion]

by darthaline



Series: [Wits Persuasion] [1]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Canonical Cannibalism, Comic, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: A few short comics about my and my partner's first playthrough of dos2 (spoilers for the entire game)
Relationships: Fane & Sebille, Lohse/Sebille (Divinity: Original Sin), The Red Prince & Sebille
Series: [Wits Persuasion] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Lending a Hand




	2. Wits Check




	3. Relationship Status Updated




	4. Looting




	5. Party Council




	6. Efficiency




	7. The Belt

Sebille's happy place: I’m in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Inside it’s just me and that stupid slimy necromancer and I’m beating the hell out of him.

Fane: Sweet! A nice ring C:


	8. Getting Lucky




	9. Buring a Res Scroll




	10. the indignity




	11. elf squats




	12. The Helmet




	13. Shopping




	14. Bargaining




	15. initercultural appreciation




	16. A Warning




End file.
